Hay raking is accomplished after the hay has first been cut into swaths in order to turn the hay over and allow it to dry more thoroughly. With the introduction of more powerful tractors, it is now convenient to rake more than a single swath at a time, and this is accomplished using dual or tandem hay rakes. Depending upon the configuration of the rakes utilized, these tandem rakes may function to rake two swaths into separate windrows, or may rake two swaths into a single windrow. These windrows are then baled after the hay has had time to dry sufficiently. It is well known in the art to utilize mechanical or hydraulic means to offset the rearward hay rake from the forward rake in order to rake two separate swaths as the tractor passes down the swaths. However, the rearward rake has a tendency to cut inside the corner when the tractor makes a sharp turn and the rear rake then fails to properly rake its swath. This of course results in much more work for the farmer, or in lost product.